


Once in a Blue Moon

by Tarlan



Series: Blue Skin Demon [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John begins to wonder if his all-consuming desire for a blue-Rodney is just a kink, or something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mmom** 2012 Day 20  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt #124 Heat  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #09 In Season

When Carson told him he shouldn't have any side effects following his near-conversion to a bug, John believed him, and as the months past into years without any problems, he had almost forgotten the incident entirely. It was just one more moment of weirdness since arriving in the Pegasus galaxy, and strangely enough, it had given him the fewest nightmares despite his aversion to bugs in general.

The symptoms had come on gradually, so slowly that he hadn't truly been aware of them at all. At least, not until he awoke this morning.

Blue. Rodney's skin had been tinged with blue, and John had not been able to hold back on the heat of lust that had consumed him at the very sight of all that naked blue. It hadn't helped that he had wanted Rodney for years but had pushed aside any hopes of attaining that particular dream due to military regulations and the fact that Rodney was straight.

Lying in his bed on Atlantis, he leaned up on one elbow and looked down at the man sleeping soundly beside him. For the last three pleasurable days he had awoken to this sight. It shouldn't have been an endearing image, with the silvery line of drool falling from one corner of his slack mouth to the pillow beneath his head, and yet it made John's stomach flip over with renewed desire.

Rodney's skin still held the slightest blue tinge but it was fading fast, along with the all-consuming lust that had overtaken him on the planet. He still wanted Rodney--God, yes, how he still wanted him--but the passion was muted compared to days before. Colors were flatter, sounds less sharp, and the heady scent of Rodney's skin and the pungency of male sex seemed duller.

It was only then that he noticed the slight blue tinge to his own skin, and realized it wasn't a reflection of the aquamarine colors that filled the corridors and rooms in Atlantis. He checked his arm and saw it was a slightly deeper blue where Ellia had scratched him all those years ago--the origin of his bug mutation.

With a difficult swallow, John felt slightly ill at the realization that his almost uncontrollable lust over the past few days might have been caused by that long ago mutation. With stealthy movements, he crawled out of the bed and dressed quickly, deciding to head straight to the medlab hoping Keller wouldn't be on duty as he wasn't sure what to say to her.

When he arrived he was relieved to see Carson there, but the guilty look Carson gave him the moment he stepped into the medlab told John everything he needed to know. The last time he had seen that look was after he had been infected by Ellia.

"Tell me," John demanded.

"I'm so, so sorry. I truly thought you'd not retained enough of the Iratus DNA to make any difference to your physiology. I was wrong."

"How bad?" John needed to know if he was going to turn into a bug again.

"Oh. Not so bad really. Think of it like... an irregular mating urge."

"Pon Farr!" Rodney seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking part-horrified and part-fascinated, and John immediately regretted not activating the privacy lock when he first arrived. He hadn't wanted Rodney to know about this until he had all the facts in front of him and had figured out how it affected their new relationship.

Rodney stabbed a finger towards him. "He was in heat!"

John slapped away the finger. "Was not!"

"Actually, the term is correct, though _in season_ is probably a closer description based on the physiology of the Iratus." He shook his head as if realizing he was getting sidetracked. Again he looked contrite. "I am so sorry, Colonel. I didn't know this could happen. As far as I can see, I think the blue triggered it. The blue on Rodney, that is." He looked a little hesitant. "Except, there had to have been an existing... desire for Rodney as a mate before..." He waved a hand between the two of them.

"Really?" Rodney looked less horrified and more hopeful, watching John carefully with his blue eyes wide and a little desperate.

John closed his eyes and nodded, opening them when Rodney repeated, "Really," but with a far different intonation, one of smug pleasure, and John realized how this must have all seemed to Rodney only moments earlier. He had known Rodney for years so that tiny show of insecurity should not have come as a surprise. He smiled back at Rodney weakly, rubbing at the back of his neck uncomfortably at this public display of emotion from both of them.

Perhaps the hormones were still circulating because the happy smile on Rodney's face was making him feel hot and excited once more. He tried thinking cold thoughts but Rodney's scent was sharpening, filling the air around them.

"Oh Lord, not again," he heard from a distance, but all of his focus had turned to Rodney; to the scent of him, to the faded blue tinge of his skin, and the deeper blue of his bright eyes.

He used to masturbate to the memory of that happy, exhilarated look, and the way Rodney's hands would dance in the air as he described something exciting and new, sharing whatever it was with John. He would imagine pulling Rodney into a kiss, wanting to capture his excited words with taste as well as hear them. So many times he had come crying out Rodney's name, but now he could have him. Now he didn't need to dream about his blue eyes and agile fingers and smiling lips, or wonder about the touch of his smooth skin or the heat of his strong body pressed up against him.

He reached out and caught at Rodney, dragging him into a kiss that was returned just as greedily, letting all the other sights, sounds and scents fade as he concentrated solely on Rodney. His friend. His... mate.

When he awoke some time later, he was in his bed with Rodney lying asleep beside him, looking wasted yet happy.

Confused, he shook his head, wondering at his strange dream but he couldn't deny that his skin seemed to hold the slightest tinge of blue. He snorted softly, glancing around the room at the muted blues and greens that the Ancients had favored in Atlantis. It was just a reflection of the color against his skin, against Rodney's skin. Just another strange dream that seemed so real at the time.

Maybe he _should_ have a talk with Carson, though, to ease his mind.

He crawled out of the bed carefully, wanting to avoid waking Rodney, and pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt. When he opened the door, John was surprised to find one of his marines standing just outside.

"Sorry, sir, but I need to ask you to remain here. I'll contact Doctor Beckett and let him know you're awake... again."

END


End file.
